The Past is the Past
by Tea Frost
Summary: A one-shot between Eugene and Rapunzel. It just won't sink in that her hair's cut, until one morning...


A/N: HEEEEY! Wazzap? So this is going to be my first ever Tangled story, so, "Yay!" Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot, and… Just stop reading the author's note, and read the freakin' story! XP

ENJOY!

Rapunzel woke up with a yawn. Outside her window, the sound of children laughing, and playing around reached her. She smiled. Standing up, her feet found their way in her slippers, and she began to hum, her eyes closed. She liked to test herself, to see if she could memorize her room and where the furniture was, like in the tower.

As she hummed, she slowly made her way to her vanity, and her hands ventured in front of her, looking for her hairbrush. She grinned in satisfaction as her fingers curled around the handle, and raised it to her hair. One long swift brush should get a good amount-

But her hair ended quickly. It was short. It had been cut.

She screamed.

"EUGENE!"

Eugene sat up straight, Rapunzel's shriek echoing down the halls and into his room. They had never wanted to share a room, as it would make both of them uncomfortable, even if they _were_ married (which was still trying to sink in for Eugene).

"Rapunzel!"

He jumped out from his bed, popped his feet in his slippers, and ran to her room. He skidded to a halt in front of the door, and burst in. His eyes widened.

There was Rapunzel, sitting on the floor, sobbing her heart out, and clutching her brown locks.

"Punzzie?" He said softly, using the nickname she had never really liked. She didn't seem to notice him saying that.

Something MUST be wrong then.

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy, "Eugene… My hair… It's cut… Someone cut it… It's brown now…" Slowly, he approached her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Blondie…" he said quietly, using another nickname he had used before, when they had met, "Don't you remember? It was me. Your hair has been like that for-"he counted in his head- "Five weeks now."

She looked at him in disbelief, "What?" she finally breathed, "No… No, I had long blonde hair. I had long blonde hair that was magical and glowed when I sang and-"

She was silenced when she felt Eugene hold her tighter.

"Punzzie… That's all gone now."

She bit her lip. She couldn't help anyone now. Once, when they were still on their adventure ("Deal," corrected Eugene every time she mentioned it, "You mean when we were on our deal.") he had cut his hand. She healed it with her hair.

She couldn't do that now. She was powerless.

"No!" she sobbed, pounding his chest, but he did nothing to stop her, "No, nononono! That's not true, it's not!" The door suddenly opened, and the queen and king entered, their faces worried.

Her father's expression soon became stern when he saw his daughter sobbing into Eugene's shoulder. Before either could do anything, Eugene gave them a look that said,_ I got this under control, I can handle it, _Though, HOW was something he would have to think about.

But her parents nodded, and both gave last glances at the pair on the ground; they turned and quietly left. Eugene's chest suddenly began to throb.

Right. Punzzie.

He stroked her brown hair, which seemed to make her cry even more, but then, he leaned down next to her ear, and whispered:

"Why is it so important to you?"

She quieted down, so she could respond.

"I-"She hiccupped, but continued. Eugene bit his lip not to smile. Her hiccups were so cute. _Cut that out, now's not the time_ he scolded himself.

"I can't help people any-" hiccup "-more. Now I'm-" hiccup "-useless! My hair was what made me-" hiccup "-powerful! What made me…"

Her voice trailed off. Eugene looked at her in the eyes, "What made you…?"

"What made me special." She whispered.

Eugene blinked. Then he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"You ARE special, Blondie. You're special to me, to your parents, to the staff, to the _KINGDOM_! And you don't need long magical hair for that."

She opened her mouth, but he sent her a look that told her he wasn't finished.

"Now, as for you being powerless, that's a load of Gothel," she smiled slightly at this. Gothel had lied so much to Rapunzel, they used her name for sentences such as this. For example, if Eugene was lying, Rapunzel would have said, "Don't you dare play Gothel with me!"

He carried on, "You don't have to use your hair, Rapunzel. There are so many other ways to help the people of the kingdom. You. Aren't. Useless."

She stared into his eyes. He stared back defiantly.

And suddenly, she kissed him.

It was a short, sweet kiss. But this kiss, told him she understood. She understood what he meant. And she was thankful. Thankful for him just being there with her. And she said so.

"Thanks…" she paused, and grinned,

"Flynn Ryder."

He smirked playfully at her, "Anytime,

Punzzie."

"Eugeeeeeene!"

Queen Amelia and King Marcus smiled, when Eugene burst out from the room, laughing, with Rapunzel chasing after him.


End file.
